


Some issues to take care of

by Ste3o (stefy_coool)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Sex Spell (dub-con)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/pseuds/Ste3o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spn kink meme, <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/73050.html?thread=25374554">this prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Some issues to take care of

**Author's Note:**

> This is a betaed version by Mei-Ting (valitiel)!<3

He tried. He really did. However as he did, something was still off and the fact that he was still painfully hard even after coming a few times just proved he was doing something wrong.

He had to admit though, taking care of it himself, without any help from anyone, mostly because there wasn't anyone he could ask, nor anyone who would want to help him, just made him more annoyed about it. He tried asking Dean and Sam of course, but Dean just turned and walked away from him, although Sam made it clear he sympathized with him, he also made it very clear he would not help him with it.

Faced with very little options that came to his mind, Castiel had resolved to a trip to a sex shop only to come back with a vibrating dildo the shopkeeper had assured him was the best toy one could have. Thus Castiel was in the bathroom again, the vibrating dildo deep inside his ass. He knew the mechanism of sex of course, and even if he had managed to come a few times, he still didn't understand why, or how it had happened, and couldn't seem to reproduce the effect. He did try jerking off at first but every time he had only seemed to make it more painful, humiliating and overall worse than before. He then resorted to prostate stimulation, first with his fingers. An act which he found very uncomfortable and hard to perform properly by himself, and then with the newly acquired dildo which seemed to be the best option, until now.

The bathroom was filled with the sound of the vibrating object inside him and the soft frustrated moan from Cas.

The door opened.

It wasn't very unusual, Castiel had that tendency to forget to lock the door.

"Dammit Cas!" Castiel barely had the time to see Dean from the corner of his eyes before the door was shut again. He sighed, desperate.

"You know, you wouldn't have to see this if you would just help me, Dean!" He knew shouting back wouldn't help, but he was already annoyed about the spell that Dean's stubbornness about it was not helping.

"Dude! I can't jerk off for you! It's the fucking least you can figure out by yourself! Why can't you just go find a whore like everyone else!?" He heard the other door slam from the other side. Castiel was behind furious himself, spell or not, the dildo was sent across the room hard enough to break both the dildo and the ceramic of the wall.

"Obviously! Because that worked out so well last time!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. If Dean had left the room, there was no point shouting anymore.

"It's not my fault you're socially awkward either!" Castiel blinked and frowned at Dean's voice coming from the room again.

"I'm an angel, Dean! I'm not... supposed to do these kinds of things." He sighed again, looking down at his still painfully hard dick. Why was this happening to him anyway? Castiel was starting to believe this was probably some kind of punishment. He heard a bang on the door and Dean's voice again, not shouting anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry about that stupid spell, I know it sucks for you too. Sam is looking into it, we'll figure it out." Castiel figured he was laying against the bathroom door. He looked away, he knew it was a sex spell of some kind but it was annoying him that he couldn't do anything about it himself, and that he was painfully, oh so painfully, affected by it. He felt sweaty and shaky and like his whole body aching for something.

He let out a deep moan as another wave of heat passed through him, leaving him shivering. He heard another bang on the door.

"Shit." He heard Dean whisper through the door.

"De-" The door slammed open and Dean was on him before he could finish even saying his name. Lips clashing each other in sloppy hard and desperate kisses. Dean grabbed Cas by the collar of his loose shirt and pulled him out of the bathroom, slamming the door back shut and Cas' back to it. Castiel broke the kiss, panting and completely flushed. "D-Dean?"

Dean frowned at him. "Dude, if you're telling me you don't want this, I swear-"

"N-No! I-I mean... yes, I do, of course I want this..." Dean was starting to unbuckle his belt, pulling down the zipper of his jeans. He brought his mouth to Cas' in another kiss. This time a lot quicker, more urgent.

"Fuck Cas, I've been hard for so long because of you and that stupid spell, I have blue balls!" He panted on Cas' lips, half pulling down his pants, freeing his already hard and leaking cock.

Castiel's eyes were growing wider, a panic look starting to pin up on his face. He looked down at Dean. "You might be colorblind Dean, but I assure you your testicles aren't blue."

"Cas?" He heard Dean sigh and looked back up to him. "Shut up." And Dean was kissing him again.

The next thing he knew, Cas was laying flat on the bed on his back, Dean straddling him, pants already gone and forgotten. Cas was panting hard, head pushed back into the mattress as Dean was unbuttoning his shirt, laying down kisses along Cas' collarbone and down his chest has the shirt was being pulled off. Dean sat back a moment to pull his own shirt off and tossed it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He lean back down on Cas, kissing him hard and deep again, his tongue almost down Castiel's throat.

"D-Dean." Cas half choked through the kiss, hands firmly locked around Dean's waist, pulling him down on him to get as much friction as possible. Dean pulled back again and moved away from Cas.

"Wait..." He said panting and went for his duffel bag to fish something in it. Cas looked at him pulling out two small packets and climbed back on the bed and Cas. Castiel recognized one of the small packet as a condom and frowned.

"Dean. I'm an angel. We don't need a condom." Dean looked at him with a blank stare.

"Oh... right. Sorry, habit." He tossed the condom to the floor and waved the other packet. "I'm still gonna use lube though and don't even think of saying you don't need that either." Before Cas could even reply, Dean opened the packet and spilled almost all of it on his fingers. He leaned back on Cas to kiss him, sliding his hand between them and down to grab Cas' dick.

Castiel gasped at the touch, breaking the kiss. "Dean!" He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, his hands clapped on his back, pulling him down and pushing his hips up into Dean's touch. The spell had him so painfully hard for so long, Castiel felt like breaking in half just at the light touch of Dean's slick fingers. They started moving up and down and all Cas could do was moan louder as Dean laid down kisses along his neck. "Dean, please..." Castiel couldn't remember when he started to beg but he tried not to think too much about it, it didn't really matter after all, all he wanted was to get Dean inside him, now. "Dean, I... I need..."

Dean stroked Cas' hair with his free hand and looked down into Cas' dark blue eyes. "What Cas? What do you need?" He leaned closer to Cas, breathing on his lips. "What do you want?"

"You, Dean... I want you..." And Dean kissed him again, hard with his hand tangled in his hair. He let go on Cas' dick who moaned into the kiss at the lost. Dean lowered his hand to Cas' asshole and started stroking around the rim to spread the lube still on his fingers. Without more warning, Dean slid a first finger inside Cas all the way to the second knuckle. Cas broke the kiss with a screaming moan, pleasure and pain quickly rushing inside him. He lowered his gaze to see Dean wincing and realized he was digging his nails pretty deeply into Dean's back. He pulled them out, shaking. "I-I'm sorry..."

Dean leaned to kiss him, softly this time. "It's okay Cas." He started moving his finger inside Cas, in and out, going deeper with every push. Cas moaned through the kiss, pushing against Dean's finger, trying to get him to go faster.

"Dean..." Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, holding him tighter against him. Dean pushed another finger inside him, moving faster.

Castiel was panting hard, adjusting easily to Dean's fingers inside him. The sensation was overwhelming but he still wanted more. Dean was getting deeper till he stroked Cas' prostate which left the angel literally scream beneath him. Cas stared wide eyed at Dean, curious at the new sensation. The hunter grinned at him and stroked that sweet spot again.

"Dean!" Castiel screamed again, hardly gripping at Dean's hair, his head fell back on the pillow. Dean slowly pushed a third finger alongside the others. Cas winced at the pain, but quickly started panting again. "Dean, please..." Dean nodded and pulled his fingers out, making Cas gasp at the loss. The angel loosened his grip around the hunter's neck as Dean positioned himself, his hand now holding his hard, leaking cock, aligned to Cas' hole. He looked into those deep blue eyes with a questioning look as Cas nodded, ready and needy. Dean pushed inside him, slowly at first, making sure not to hurt Cas but the angel lowered his hands on Dean's back, pulling him down on him in a quick gasp.

"Cas." Dean shut his eyes at the feeling, the pleasure of Cas' tight rim around his dick. For a moment he wondered why he waited so long to do this. Cas moved beneath him and Dean got the message and started moving faster and deeper. It didn't took too long for him to find his prostate again and had Cas squirming under him.

"Ha, Dean-" Cas was desperately gasping for air, his nails sliding in Dean's back, trying to get him as deep as possible.

They moved together for a moment, Dean pounding into Cas with all he got, the bed banging furiously on the wall. They were both really close to coming, wrapped up in their own world with nothing else than each other and pleasure, when the door burst open.

"Hey guys, good news, I found- OH GOD." Sam did a 360 and shut the door screaming. "DAMMIT GABE, YOU SAID YOU BROKE THE SPELL!"

"I did. It broke like an hour ago. I also said you did not want to open that door, but you didn't listen to me~"

THE END~


End file.
